


chainsaw

by Wishflare



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arson, Crack, I REGRET NOTHING, Other, negaduck has committed several warc rimes and as a result cannot enter heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishflare/pseuds/Wishflare
Summary: Negaduck thinks nobody loves him anymoreHe was wrong.
Relationships: Negaduck/Negaduck's Chainsaw
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	chainsaw

**Author's Note:**

> if you were wondering, yes I'm the disappointment in my family

Negaduck sat on the destroyed building. He watched joyfully as the orphanage was burnt to the ground, the children screaming bloody murder "What a beautiful day." He said as a particularly loud scream came from down below "SHUT UP! LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT!" he yelled. "Not as beautiful as you." His chainsaw said to him lovingly. "Aww you think I'm beautiful..." He smiled, blushing hard. "Of course I do, Negsy.." The chainsaw said. He pulled the chainsaw into a warm embrace and kissing it softly. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Somewhere off in the distance Boyd was watching him. "Talking to an inanimate object." He looked down at the charger cord he was holding. "Get a load of this guy." \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Negaduck held the chainsaw tightly. He loved how the teeth spun and how the main part of it shined like a shiny thing. He loved the handle of it, the perfect shade of orange. He loved how even when the blood of his enemies splashed onto it it stayed clean as idk something clean. At this point he was having a full on makeout session with his chainsaw. Once they were done kissing for like an hour he finally spoke. "We should go get dinner." He proposed. "We should, itll be romantic." His chainsaw said back. \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT BRING MY CHAINSAW INTO THE RESTAURAUNT?!" Negaduck yelled angrily at the receptionist. "I'm sorry, no weapons allowed. Just set it down at the front door and you can get I back at the end of the night." The lady told him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dismembering the receptionist and the security guards Negaduck went into the restaurant and set his chainsaw down on a chair, he sat in a chair that was across from it. "So, what are you gonna order?" He asked the chainsaw. "Duck legs, what about you?" The chainsaw asked. "A salad." He answered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat on the bed next to his chainsaw, his and no one elses. "I love you Negsy.." The chainsaw said to him. "I love you too..." He said back \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- and then they fucked

**Author's Note:**

> negaduck x negaduck's chainsaw is my otp smh


End file.
